


Doe Eyes

by kaitidid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Dom Ava, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, F/F, Femslash, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, Masochism, Ruby (Katie Cassidy), Sub Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitidid/pseuds/kaitidid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ava who comes out of the ghost town of Cold Oak, not Sam. Already having succumbed to the darkness inside of her, Ruby doesn't have to corrupt her one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Victorious

“Why?”  
Andy’s dead body is on the ground at her feet. Her eyes are wild, pupils dilated.  
“Why do you think? Because I wanna’ live!”  
“So you’re willing to let go of all of your humanity?” Sam’s voice trembled, filled with fear and anger. This wasn’t the same girl he had met, the girl who wanted to save his life.  
“Do you know what it’s like, Sam? Do you know what it feels like to let your powers take control? I’m practically a god!”  
Jake races toward her, and with one swipe of her small hand, the Acheri is upon him, ripping through his chest easily. He manages to choke out blood and sputum before he’s gone.  
“Ava, you can turn this arou-”   
“Not in your fucking dreams, Sammy. This is the best thing to ever happen to me, and I’m sure as hell not letting it go. Bye bye!” She chuckles, motioning the Acheri to strike.   
Sam Winchester is dead in seconds, the same bloody pulp as the rest of them.  
“Smug bastard.” Ava mutters under her breath. “Thought he knew so much more than everyone else.”   
She throws back her head and laughs, her voice reverberating through the dark, bloody shack. “Got anymore for me Yellow Eyes? Another round comin’? How many has it been now? Nine? C’mon, I can take down another!  
Azazel appears in the shack, yellow eyes glowing.   
“Keep it going, sweetheart. You’re gonna’ need that bloodlust.”  
“Got another round for me?” Her mouth twists into a wicked grin.  
“Nope. Initiation complete. You win.”  
Her chest swells with pride, and her head spins. She won. She won the whole fucking thing. Forty three other fuckers had shown up at this ghost town and she beat everyone of them.   
“What next?”  
“Eager little thing aren’t you. Why don’t you say hello to my friend, Ruby.” He motions to the darkness outside, and a woman walks through the door, tall and blond.  
Her blue eyes roam over Ava, and then look to the bodies on the floor. “That fucking behemoth got killed by Little Doe Eyes? What happened to your Boy King?”  
“He’s the behemoth.” Azazel replies. “Sweet little Ava exceeded expectations.”  
“Eh, I always liked girls better anyway. Alright, kid-”  
“Don’t call me kid.” Ava isn’t about to be talked down to. Not after being crowned victorious in a long fight to the fucking death.  
“I am 673 years old. I’ve earned the right. Anyway, you’re coming with me now.”  
“What are we going to do?”  
“You’ll see, Doe Eyes.”  
Ruby grabs her arm and suddenly they’re in the room of a rundown motel. It smells of mildew, and there are some suspicious stains on the beige carpet.   
“What the fuck is this?”   
“It’s HQ. At least for now. Dean Winchester is gonna’ be on our asses. Anyway, go take a shower or something. We’ll talk about stuff after. You smell like shit.”  
Ava looks down at her torn clothes, runs her tongue over her dirty teeth, runs a finger through her matted hair. Only now does she realize how long she spent in the ghost town.   
“Yeah. Okay, fair enough. But can I ask you one thing first?”  
“I guess so.”  
“Is this all gonna’ be worth it.”  
Ruby grins. “Ava, when all this is over, when we achieve our end goal, you’ll be the most powerful woman on Earth. Hell, you’ll be the powerful human on Earth. And the second or third most powerful being. So yeah, Doe Eyes, it’ll be fucking worth it.”


	2. The Beginning of A Beautiful Friendship

“Got you some clothes!” Ruby shouts as Ava steps out of the shower. She had spent three hours cleaning herself up. Three months of grime added up, and there was only enough water in the ghost town to clean the blood off of herself between rounds.   
Ava walks back into the bedroom and sees a v-neck shirt and a pair of jean shorts lying on the bed. And a matching set of bra and panties, made of black see through lace.   
“What the hell are these?” Ava says, holding up the undergarments and blushing furiously.   
“I was shoplifting, Doe Eyes. I grabbed what I could get. If it wasn’t for me you’d have to get back into the same clothes you’ve been wearing for three months.”  
“Okay, well turn around.” Ava replies, defeated. Ruby diverts her eyes politely as Ava drops her towel and steps into the panties. She sneaks a glance at herself in the full length mirror and finds she rather likes the way they look. She puts on the bra, finding it a bit smaller than she's used to, pushing her breasts up so you could see the tops of her nipples poking out of the fabric.   
“Geez, my tits aren’t that small.” She mutters to herself.  
“What?” Ruby asks.  
“Nothing.” She quickly puts on the shorts and shirt. “Alright, so why am I here. What are we doing?”  
Ruby looks over at her. “You’re gonna’ drink my blood.” she states matter-of-factly.  
Ava stares at her, mouth gaping. “What?”   
“You’re going to drink my blood.”  
“Why the fuck would I do that?”  
Ruby looks over at her. “Well, Doe Eyes, you want to expand your powers? Then you have to drink demon blood. Besides, it’ll be the best high of your life. And we could always do it the fun way.” Her eyes flick to black and she licks her lips.   
“What do you mean ‘the fun way’?”  
“You ever been with a girl, Doe Eyes.”   
Ava blushes furiously, crossing her arms over her chest. “Once.” she whispers.   
“Really? You fuck a girl in college?”  
Ava nods.   
“Well once doesn’t seem like enough to me at all.”  
Ava had to admit, Ruby was attractive. Really attractive. She had noticed it from the moment she walked into that shack. And the thought of being with her sent a rush of heat between her legs.   
“Do you wanna’ fuck me, Doe Eyes?” Ruby says huskily. “Because I want you to. I want to see that pretty little mouth all over my body.”  
The words go right through Ava. She looks at Ruby, pupils dilated. “Yes.”  
Ruby hands her a knife, covered an ancient looking runes. “Then let’s get going.”   
Ava grasps the hilt of the knife. “Get on the bed.” She says, more forcefully than she intended.  
“Someone’s a bit bossy.” Ruby purrs, getting up from her seat and walking over to to the bed. She sits down, legs crossed.  
“Lie down.” Ava commands. Her fiance used to love it when she used that tone on him.  
Ruby lies down on her back on top of the ugly floral sheets. Ava crawls onto the bed and straddles her hips, knife still in hand, and pulls down the collar of her shirt.   
“You ready?”  
Ruby nods her head.  
Ava slashes Ruby’s clavicle, the skin around the wound glowing for a second. Blood starts to rush out of the wound. Ruby let’s out a low growl of pain Ava hesitates, then lowers her lips to the area and begins to lap it up.  
“Fuck that’s hot.” Ruby mutters.  
Immediately, Ava feels the rush. It’s as if every nerve ending is hyper aware, tingling. Her head fills with an indescribable feeling of power. She can do anything she wants. The world is at her command.   
Ruby’s hands wrap around her waist, trying to tug at the edge of her shirt. Ava grabs her hands and and pins them over her head. “Stay.” she says quietly.  
Thinking hard, she manages to use her powers to hold down Ruby’s hands. Ruby struggles, trying to pull her wrists from invisible bonds.  
“Ava…” Ruby mutters, frustrated.   
“Be patient.” Ava replies, lowering her blood covered lips to Ruby’s. She suck and nips at Ruby’s bottom lip before lifting her head back up. She grabs the knife from the bedside table and slices Ruby’s shirt, nicking her stomach a bit.   
“I liked that shirt.” Ruby mopes.  
“Well I hope you don’t like this bra.” Ava replies, slicing through the white fabric easily.   
Ruby’s small breasts are exposed, and Ava goes to work on them immediately. Lowering her mouth, she swirls her tongue around a pink nipple, before latching on to it roughly with her teeth. Ruby writhes under her, A sigh escaping her lips. Ava’s hand reaches to grab her other breast, kneading the soft skin and tweaking the nipple between her thumb and forefinger.   
“Ava, please…” Ruby moans.   
“What do you want?” Ava asks innocently, before biting at her peak and drawing a bit of blood, which she laps up greedily.  
“Fuck, please…”  
“What do you want?” Ava says, voice sharper this time.  
“I need you to fuck me. Please Ava.”  
“Good girl.” Ava removes her shirt, choosing to keep on the black lace bra. She gets off of Ruby kneeling between her legs. She cuts a small line above her waistband and laps it up. She undoes Ruby’s jeans before pulling them off their legs, revealing cream colored panties that are practically soaked through  
“You little slut.” She says. “Already so wet for me.”  
Ruby moans, bucking her hips up.   
“So eager.” Ava chuckles. “Is this what you want?” She lowers her fingers to Ruby’s clothed entrance, rubbing small circles.  
“Yes!” Ruby cries, trying to get more friction.   
Ava rips her panties off and shoves them into Ruby’s mouth, gagging her. “Be quiet.” Thinking hard, Ava moves Ruby’s legs apart, exposing her dripping center. She cuts her inner thigh and sucks, needing more blood. She can hear Ruby’s squeal of pain through the gag.   
Ava moves her finger to Ruby’s clit giving it a short rub, and the blond thrashes in response, doing her best to moan. Ava lowers her mouth down to Ruby’s entrance and sticks her tongue in, just barely. Ruby arches her back.  
Ava licks a long stripe up her pussy before plunging two fingers in without warning.   
“Is this what you want? You want me to fuck you?” Ruby nods manically, and Ava begins to move her fingers in and out, trying to find the demon’s sweet spot.   
“There it is.” She says as Ruby practically screams through the gag. Ava curls her fingers in a come hither motion and rubs the spot. She lowers her lips down to Ruby’s clit and sucks on it, nipping at it with her teeth.   
Ruby is overcome with pleasure, bucking her hips, trying to get even more of Ava’s mouth and fingers. Her legs are shaking and she can feel the knot in her lower stomach starting to break.  
“You wanna cum, babe?” Ava whispers between her legs. Ruby groans desperately.   
“Go ahead, cum for me.”   
That was all it took to break her. Her vision went white and she bucked aimlessly, feeling Ava’s mouth on her as she sped up her ministrations. She moaned helplessly against the gag as she came, spilling her juices onto Ava, who licked them up greedily.   
“Good girl.” Ava came up from between Ruby’s legs and looked down at her quaking form, still stuck in place from her powers. “Very good.”  
Ava tugs of her shorts and panties and pulls the gag from Ruby’s mouth.   
“My turn.” she whispers with a devilish grin, crawling up the bed and lowering herself onto Ruby’s face.   
“This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” She thinks, moaning slightly.


End file.
